Devices such as portable devices, e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc., may have a high rate of asynchronous events that occur as a result of a diversity of peripheral devices that may provide input. For example, asynchronous events may include motion sensors, light sensors, touch screen, etc. Additionally these portable devices may receive synchronous events such as periodic interrupts related to cellular network paging, periodic timer events, etc.
Interrupt messages (“interrupts”), which are associated with synchronous and asynchronous events, input to a processor may cause the processor to thrash, e.g., oscillate excessively between an active state and an inactive state, which may in turn cause high power consumption due to “wake-up” power costs as a result of transitions from the inactive to the active state, which can result in a reduction in time period between recharges of a power source, e.g., battery.